Fallen
by teco0o
Summary: Natsu, que já foi considerado um dos maiores guerreiros do céu, por ironia do destino caiu.
1. Queda

Natsu andava sozinho pelas estradas de nuvens da cidade de prata depois de voltar de mais uma das infindáveis batalhas contra o inimigo do céu, sua legião havia se separado nos imensos portões, cada um indo para sua casa, as ruas da cidade estavam completamente desertas e escuras, as portas e as janelas das casas estavam fechadas, sua armadura vermelha estava coberta do sangue negro de seus inimigos, suas imensas asas de penas vermelhas,estavam fechadas com força contra suas costas, mas ficavam se mexendo toda vez que escutava o estouro de um dos trovões, que cruzavam as nuvens completamente negras a seus pés, estava a ponto de sair voando direto até sua casa do outro lado da cidade,louco para tirar a armadura, se livrar de todo aquele sangue, se não fosse a certeza de que o vento que varria as ruas o jogaria para fora da muralhas.

Natsu estava mais tenso andado pelas ruas desertas Cidade de Prata, do que estiveram em qualquer campo de batalha que conseguia se lembrar, em todos os seus séculos de existência, não se lembrava da última vez em que o Arcanjo Miguel, o líder de todos os anjos do céus, havia se deixado descontrolar, a ponto de escurecer os céus e mergulhar o mundo dos mortais no que provavelmente era a pior tempestade registrada desde o dilúvio.

\- Meu amigo. - Natsu se assustou, ao perceber que estava parado em frente a Miguel, e mais ainda ao perceber a tristeza e a dor contida na voz do líder dos anjos, e príncipe regente do Céu, até mesmo as doze imensas asas, que brilhavam em dourado, do anjo estavam caídas com as ponta encostando no chão . - Me acompanhe, preciso falar com você.

Sem questionar, Natsu o seguiu em completo silêncio, até estarem em um campo de nuvens do lado de fora das imensas muralhas da cidade, o arcanjo andou até um imenso carvalho no centro da planície de nuvem.

-Meu amigo. -A tristeza na voz do anjo era tamanha que Natsu sentiu seus próprios olhos lacrimejarem, e o pânico começar a surgir.

-O que está acontecendo, Miguel? Você está bem?

-Não estou meu amigo, pois hoje tenho que fazer a coisa mais difícil de toda a minha existência.- O rosto do arcanjo se contorceu de dor, e ele começou a chorar.- A quanto tempo nós nos conhecemos, Natsu?Séculos, Milênios?- Conforme ele falava, o choro se intensificava, as imensas asas, já estavam completamente caídas, tinham até mesmo perdido seu brilho. - Entre todos, os anjos que existem, você era o único que eu não esperava que fizesse isso.

-Do que você está falando, Miguel? - Natsu já não conseguia esconder o pânico que infestava sua voz, e a tremedeira que lhe tomava os membros.- O que você acha que eu fiz?

-Não torne isso ainda mais difícil, velho amigo. - Miguel se virou para o imenso carvalho, e respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o controle sobre as emoções, quando ele se virou novamente para Natsu, as lágrimas haviam parado,seu rosto estava completamente sério, mesmo que ainda estivesse molhado até mesmo suas asas se levantaram do chão recuperando uma pequena parte de seu brilho. - Natsu, comandante da legião do fogo, destruidor da escuridão, chama de Deus, você é acusado de cometer o maior ato de traição que um guerreiro de Deus pode cometer. - O anjo chorão havia desaparecido, em seu lugar estava, o primogênito, o guerreiro implacável, que sozinho destruiu exércitos inteiros do " inimigo", que havia lutado ao lado do próprio criador contra as forças do vazio, o líder de todos os anjos. - Portanto você será sentenciado, a queda.

\- MIGUEL, NÃO FAÇA ISSO, EU NÃO FIZ NADA.-Mas o Arcanjo o ignorou, com o rosto mais uma vez tomado pelas lágrimas, ele apontou para o guerreiro alado. - NÃO, MIGUEL, POR FAVOR NÃO.

Natsu sentiu a mudança começar, sentiu quando suas asas com penas vermelhas como o nascer do sol, se tornarão negras como uma noite sem estrelas, quando o choque da mudança arrancava algumas, a dor era tanta que seus joelhos, que em toda sua existência jamais haviam fraquejado falharam, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, além de chorar e gritar de dor.

-POR QUE? MIGUEL, POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO?- A raiva e a dor embargaram a sua voz, suas asas agora negras, estavam caídas pelo chão, com penas e sangue espalhados por todo os lados.- COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME TRAIR ASSIM, MIGUEL?

\- Eu sinto muito, velho amigo, mas essa é a lei, que nos foi deixada pelo criador. - Com um gesto triste de um dos ombros, as nuvens logo abaixo de Natsu, começaram a perder densidade, se tornando cada vez mais finas.- Espero que um dia, você entenda, que um dia me chame de amigo de novo.

Antes que pudesse responder, antes que pudesse até mesmo se mexer, as nuvens abaixo de Natsu se abriram, deixando que caísse em direção ao mundo mortal, e ao mundo que o esperava abaixo deste, e a única coisa que conseguia pensar, enquanto caia, enquanto via o céu, sua casa, ficar cada vez mais longe, enquanto sentia a tempestade que havia engolido o mundo, a tempestade que representava as emoções do líder dos anjos, era o quanto queria que a queda o matasse


	2. Estrela Cadente

Se havia algo, que Lucy Heartfilia odiava mais que chuva, ela ainda não conhecia, a chuva mergulhava o mundo na escuridão, deixava todos tristes e melancólicos, a pior parte era que ela escondia as estrelas, e se havia algo neste mundo que Lucy Heartfilia gostava mais do que as estrelas, ela ainda não conhecia.

Então depois de quase três dias de uma tempestade, que estava sendo considerada pelos especialistas em meteorologia como a pior registrada, desde o dilúvio, ela estava de péssimo humor nem mesmo um dia inteiro aprendendo a controlar seus poderes, cercada por seus amigos havia ajudado, mas infelizmente era sempre assim, quanto mais tempos sem ver as estrelas, sem se banhar em sua luz, pior seu humor ficava.

Estava voltando para casa, depois de um dia mais que cansativo, seguindo o córrego que estava prestes a transbordar, debaixo de um guarda chuva que fazia muito pouco no quesito de protegê-la da água gelada, que havia se infiltrado em todas as camadas de roupa que vestia.

-Ei, Lucy? - Ela olhou para a fonte da voz, com raiva, um de seus melhores amigos, Grey Fullbuster, andava do seu lado esquerdo vestindo somente uma calça jeans preta, completamente alheio a chuva e ao vento gelado. - Podemos ir para sua casa? Parece que a tempestade está piorando.

Lucy só acenou de forma positiva para ele, e para os outros dois que os acompanhavam, Jellal e Erza, estavam um pouco para trás de mãos dadas dividindo um guarda chuva, perdidos no próprio mundinho.

-Só precisamos correr, não vejo a hora de tomar um banho quente.- Lucy fechou o guarda chuva,em preparação para a corrida até seu apartamento viu seus amigos fazerem o mesmo, estavam prestes a começar a correr quando algo chamou sua atenção, uma imensa bola de fogo cruzava os céus, iluminando tudo a sua volta, transformando o céu de fim de tarde, a bola de fogo começou a cair em direção ao grupo.

-Droga, todo mundo corre!!.- Lucy gritou para os amigos, mas já era tarde demais a bola de fogo já estava em cima deles, no último segundo a bola parou flutuando, em frente ao grupo.

-Que merda é essa? - Erza estava a sua direita segurando uma espada em uma das mãos, na outra um imenso escudo branco, a pele de Gray, havia assumido um tom azulado, a não ser por seu braço direito que estava completamente preto, e Jellal estava emitindo uma luz dourada de todo o seu corpo.

-Algum tipo de magia? - Como se reagindo a voz de Jellal, a imensa bola de fogo, começou a voar em direção a um terreno vazio, caindo com força contra o chão, e criando uma pequena cratera.

-Vamos dar uma olhada.- Lucy já andava, em direção à cratera, tendo plena certeza de que seus amigos estavam logo atrás. - Eu quero saber o que era aquilo.

-Lucy Heartfilia, se eu for atacada por um alienígena, a culpa é sua.- Apesar do tom brincalhão, Erza mantinha sua espada, seu escudo desaparecendo em um clarão de luz.

-Nós não temos o direito de opinar?- Gray apontava para si, e para Jellal.

-Não- Lucy e Erza responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Jellal simplesmente sorriu para sua namorada, e a seguiu, Gray suspirou indignado, mas ainda assim foi com as garotas.

Mesmo com toda a força da tempestade, os arredores da cratera estavam em chamas, penas negras misturadas com sangue estavam espalhadas, por todo chão, o vapor da água criava uma cortina de fumaça.

-Isso é muito estranho, Erza essas penas parecem não pegar fogo.

-Sério que é isso que você está achando estranho, Lucy?-Erza encarava a loira com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.- Não a bola de fogo, que quase nos matou, e abriu essa cratera?

Lucy deu um sorriso meigo que não enganava ninguém, para amiga.

-Você sabia, que você é uma garota muito estranha Lucy?- Gray estava com um sorriso brincalhão.

-Falou o cara que fica azul.- Lucy retrucou sem pensar, se aproximando ainda mais da cratera.

-Você pegou pesado, Heartfilia.-Gray estendeu sua mão negra em direção à cratera, transformando a água da chuva em gelo, criando um caminho entre as chamas.- Você sabe que eu sou sensível em relação a cor da minha pele.

\- Sim, sensível feito uma porta.- Erza assumiu a liderança do grupo, sorrindo da cara do amigo, o escudo branco mais uma vez aparecendo em sua mão direita, ela andou cautelosamente até a beira do bucaraco, se surpendendo com o que encontrou.

No centro da cratera havia um homem, ele não deveria ter mais de vinte anos, corpo definido, vestindo uma armadura de batalha vermelha, coberto de sangue e penas pretas, o mais estranho era o cabelo em um tom de rosa.

-Quem inferno tem cabelo rosa?-Surpreendentemente quem falou foi Jellal, com seu cabelo azul escuro, os três amigos simplesmente olharam para ele, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.-Sim, eu sei quão irônico isso soa vindo do cara de cabelo azul.

-Que bom que você sabe;

-Eu não quero ouvir isso do cara que fica todo azul.

-Vocês tem e inveja.

\- Claro que sim.

Lucy ainda encarava o homem de cabelos rosas, mais curiosa a cada momento que passava, nem percebendo a discussão dos garotos, ela desceu até o centro, colocando seu ouvido em cima do peito do homem.

-Ele ainda está vivo! -Erza e Jellal, descerão ao encontro dela, enquanto Gray começava a apagar as chamas ao redor.- Nós temos que ajudá lo, Gray você pode fazer uma maca? - Com um simples movimento de uma das mãos, uma maca de gelo surgiu ao lado do homem, junto de um colar cervical em volto do pescoço dele.

-Nunca se sabe..

-Jellal segura as pernas dele, Erza tente apoiar as costas.-Lucy segurou os ombro, com uma facilidade impressionante,que parecia fazer o físico do homem uma mentira, eles o colocaram na maca.- Ele é muito leve.

\- Isso não importa agora.-Erza encarou a loira, completamente seria.- O que fazemos, com ele? Não podemos simplesmente levá-lo para um hospital.

\- Por que, não?

\- Sério Gray? Só imagina, nos quatro chegando em um hospital, com um cara vestindo armadura, cheio de sangue, o que diremos aos médicos, "ah, ele caiu do céu em uma bola de fogo, que parou a centímetros de nos transformar em cinzas, depois caiu no chão, mas tudo bem ele sangrou muito, mas não tem nenhuma ferida aparente.", imagina o tanto de perguntas que eles vão fazer, mesmo no mundo em que vivemos, homens vestindo armaduras de guerra, não caem do céu.-Erza voltou a encarar a loira.- O que fazemos, Lucy?

-Vamos levá-lo para a minha casa, amanhã depois da tempestade entramos em contato com alguém da guilda, pedimos para a Porlyusica dar uma olhada nele.

-Ok.

Gray criou duas correntes que se prenderam a maca, presas em uma roldana que começou a puxá la para fora da cratera,

-Se esse cara, acordar e tentar te matar, não venha chorando. Lucy

-Como se um dia isso fosse acontecer, Gray.


	3. Encontro

Quando Natsu acordou não foi para o fogo do inferno, ou para os gritos de dor dos condenados como esperava, estava deitado em uma superfície macia, com uma espécie de pano em cima de seu corpo, ao abrir os olhos viu um teto branco e uma luz forte, que o deixou vendo estrelas.

"Onde eu vim parar? Aqui com toda certeza não e o inferno, a última vez que estive lá eles não ofereciam esse tipo de conforto, era mil vezes mais quente também, com certeza era mais escuro."

-Eu acho que ele está acordando.- Natsu foi surpreendido pela voz calma de um macho, que estava do seu lado direito.-Gray, vá avisar a Erza e a Lucy, eu fico de olho nele.

-Ok, se alguma coisa acontecer, tente não destruir a casa da Lucy, ela ia ficar uma fera com você.- Natsu ouviu passos se afastando, depois o abrir e fechar de uma porta.

Natsu não estava muito feliz com as informações que tinha até o momento, ele não estava morto como queria, nem estava no inferno que era o que mais temia, estava em um lugar desconhecido com um estranho, que parecia confiante que poderia derrotá lo, o que em sua situação atual provavelmente era verdade, todo seu corpo estava dolorido, principalmente suas costas, onde suas asas estavam escondidas.

-Você consegue me ouvir?- Natsu tentou olhar para o dono daquela voz, mas ao tentar se mexer, todo seu corpo gritou de dor, ele simplesmente emitiu um grunhido afirmativo.- Bom, então preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer.- A voz antes calma, ficou fria, com uma promessa de violência tão grande que todos os instintos em seu corpo entram em alerta máximo.- Se você fizer qualquer coisa para ameaçar as pessoas que estão vindo te ver, eu acabo com a sua vida, tão rápido que você não vai conseguir nem mesmo piscar, estamos entendidos?

-Sim.- Natsu conseguiu forçar a palavra para fora de sua boca, mesmo que esse simples ato fizesse com que todo o seu corpo gritasse de dor.- Não irei ameaçar ninguém sem um motivo.

-Bom.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, cada um pensando em como derrotar o outro, Jellal apesar da ameaça que fizera sabia que mesmo ferido do jeito que estava, o homem era uma séria ameaça, a magia que sentia emanar do oponente era diferente de tudo que sentira antes tão grande que chegava a ser assustadora.

Natsu ouviu três pessoas se aproximando do lugar onde estava, pelo barulho dos passos um era o macho de antes, e o som mais leve indicava que os outros dois eram fêmeas, sem querer confrontar ainda mais estranhos deitado, ele ignorou sua dor, forçando seu corpo a sentar na superfície macia em que estava, ele sentiu o pano cair de seu peito, ficando em seu colo, se dando conta que estava só com roupas de baixo, embaixo daquele tecido.

-Onde está minha armadura? - Natsu encarou, o homem com quem havia falado, um rapaz jovem, musculoso, com estranhos cabelos azuis, e uma marca vermelha em volta do olho direito ele estava sentado em uma espécie de banco com encosto.- E porque seu cabelo e azul? Que estranho!

-Falou o cara de cabelo rosa.

Antes que pudesse responder a porta se abriu, o macho de antes entrou, seguido por uma fêmea de cabelos vermelhos, e outra de cabelos dourados, os três imediatamente focaram nele, mas Natsu não conseguia desviar os olhos da fêmea de cabelos dourados que estava com o rosto vermelho, ele não sabia o porque a achava fascinante.

Quando Lucy entrou no quarto em que tinham deixado o homem, se surpreendeu ao encontrá lo sentado na cama, o peito musculoso completamente nu, o quarto estava dominado de poder mágico, tanto do estranho quanto o de Jellal.

'Parece que esses dois começaram mal, e porque ele fica me encarando?"

Percebendo o olhar do estranho direcionado a Lucy, com seu melhor olhar ameaçador Erza entrou na frente da amiga, forçando o homem a encará la.

-Quem é você?- Lucy adorava aquele tom da amiga, quando não estava direcionado a ela, ele exigia respostas, prometendo dor inimaginável se ela não as conseguisse.- Melhor ainda, o que é Você?

O homem ficou em silêncio, parecendo debater o que responder, ele olhou em volta do quarto, nos olhos de cada pessoa, novamente se fixando na Lucy, ele suspirou de forma derrotada.

-Meu nome é Natsu, comandante da legião do fogo, destruidor da escuridão, a chama de Deus.- Apesar de estar falando um monte de besteira, Lucy sentiu um arrepio, percorrer todo o seu corpo com aquela voz, era calorosa, aconchegante como se sentar ao redor uma lareira, em um dia de neve.

-Claro, e eu sou Odin.- O estranho, Natsu, olhou para Gray, com genuína confusão.- Você pode parar de falar besteiras e nos dizer quem é você? ou você bateu sua cabeça com força demais? Você é algum tipo de idiota?- Lucy achava que o que Gray estava fazendo era uma idiotice sem tamanho.

"Claro Gray, vamos insultar o cara que caiu do céu em uma bola de fogo vestindo armadura, o que pode dar errado nisso?", Lucy mais sentiu do que viu, uma chama correr pelo antebraço, de Natsu.

-Não acho que tenha batido a cabeça quando caí, também não faço ideia do que "idiota" quer dizer.-Para a loira, Natsu parecia mais confuso do que irritado, o que para ela estava muito bom, ele continuava olhando para todos de forma desconfiada-Mas você não pode ser Odin, a última vez que eu o vi, ele ainda era um velho barbudo, caolho, que gostava de falar em metáforas, e espetar os outros com uma lança.

O quarto ficou em silêncio, Erza e Gray estavam chocados, Jellal olhava para a namorado, com uma sobrancelha erguida, Natsu observava um de cada vez tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-O que aconteceu Erza?- Lucy se aproximou da amiga, colocando a mão em seu ombro- Você está bem?- A ruiva acenou de forma positiva, focando novamente no estranho

-Natsu você conhece o senhor Odin?

\- Eu o encontrei algumas vezes ao longo dos ciclos.- ele parecia desconfortável.-Uma vez eu o desafiei para uma luta, mas ele acabou comigo sem nem suar, aquele é um velho bem forte além de não conseguir nem encostar nele, não consegui me mexer por uma semana depois que ele acabou comigo.

Erza ficou completamente pálida, Jellal se levantou da cadeira em que estava, indo até a amada.

-Erza, Odin não é o seu deus patrono? Eu pensei que ele estivesse desaparecido.

-Ele está desaparecido, tem quase quatrocentos anos desde a última vez que alguém o viu.

-O que são anos?- Natsu parecia cada vez mais confuso

-Você não sabe o que são anos Natsu?- O rapaz acenou, deixando Lucy surpresa, ainda que estivesse achando aquela ingenuidade um pouco fofa- Anos e uma medida de tempo, e o quanto que demora para a Terra dar uma volta completa no sol.

-Ah, e o equivalente a um ciclo.- Natsu olhou para cima, mexendo os dedos como se estivesse fazendo contas,-Então fazem quatrocentos e dez anos, desde a última vez que eu o vi.

-Você tem mais de quatrocentos anos Natsu?

\- Bem mais, para dizer a verdade, tantos que eu até perdi as contas, mas são pelo menos dez vezes mais.

Todos no quarto o encararam como se ele estivesse completamente doido, no mundo não era estranho seres que viviam mais que mil anos, mas pelo que Natsu estava dizendo ele estava vivo a mais tempo do que qualquer outra criatura no mundo, tirando os deuses.

-O que você e, Natsu?- Lucy quase não conseguia conter a própria curiosidade, Natsu olhou novamente para cada um deles. se focando por fim na loira.

-Eu sou dos guerreiros do criador.- Ele fez uma pausa, de novo olhando para o teto de forma pensativa.- Eu acho que o termo que os mortais usam, e Anjo.

\- O QUE? - Os quatro gritaram ao mesmo tempo, Natsu surpreso colocou as mão sobre os ouvidos, fazendo uma cara de dor.


	4. Asas Negras

-Vocês poderiam parar de gritar? Quase me deixaram surdo!- Natsu estava irritado, seus ouvidos zuniam com as vozes estridente, ele sentiu chamas se acenderementre as pontas de seus dedos., respirando profundamente ele fechou sua mão em punho, silenciando a magia.- Porque vocês estão gritando para começo de conversa?

O macho de cabelos azuis, o de cabelos pretos e a fêmea ruiva o olhavam como se ele fosse um doido, somente a fêmea de cabelos dourados, encarava seu punho fechado, onde as chamas haviam surgido.

\- Melhor ainda quem em nome do criador são vocês?- Natsu havia assumido seu tom de comandante, o mesmo que usava para manter os soldados da legião de fogo em ordem, que não admitia nada além de obediência absoluta.- Vocês me trouxeram para um lugar estranho, agora me enchem de perguntas.

Natsu se arrependeu no mesmo instante que as palavras deixaram sua boca, os quatro mortais, se afastaram assumindo posições de luta, nas mãos da fêmea ruiva, duas espadas surgiram, o macho de cabelos pretos, estava sem camisa e completamente azul, o rapaz de cabelos azuis emitia uma luz dourada de todo o seu corpo, mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi a fêmea de cabelos dourados, que levou uma das mãos em direção a uma argola com dez chaves douradas.

-Que grupo mais estranho.- Natsu deixou sua voz voltar ao normal, o jovens mortais visivelmente se acalmaram, apesar de parecerem ofendidos, o único que ainda parecia irritado era o de cabelo azul, que foi até a porta fechada, se apoiando contra ela.- Uma valquíria, um gigante de gelo, um lorde das estrelas, e a princesa do zodíaco, a única coisa que falta é uma fada para completar.- Natsu havia falado de brincadeira, mas os três que estavam próximos deles, pareciam ainda mais surpreso. - SÉRIO, o grupo de vocês tem uma fada? Não me diga que ela é baixinha!

Natsu começou a rir,a expressão constrangida dos três confirmando sua suspeita, ignorando completamente a dor que sentia a cada risada, ele abraçou sua barriga, se curvando quando o ar começou a faltar.

-O que é tão engraçado?- O homem de cabelos azuis, ao contrário dos demais, estava completamente sério, encarando Natsu, como um predador.

-Nada demais, a última vez que eu vi um grupo tão diverso, eles estavam tentando destruir uns aos outros, e levar a criação com eles.-Ele limpou uma lágrima que escapou , se era de dor. ou do tanto que rira não sabia.- Eu imaginei aquelas pessoas vendo vocês, a ironia é tão grande que eu não consegui me conter.- Ele demorou um pouco até conseguir voltar a ficar sério.- Voltando ao que importa, quem são vocês?Onde eu estou?

A fêmea loira se aproximou da onde ele estava deitado, se sentando no banco com encosto, que o macho de cabelos azuis estivera ocupando.

-Eu sou Lucy Heartfilia.-Ela apontou para a ruiva.- Ela e Erza scarlet, o que está sem camisa e o Gray Fullbuster, o de cabelo azul e o Jellal Fernades, você está em Magnólia, no reino de Fiore, nós o trouxemos para minha casa depois de você quase nos incinerar.- Ela fez uma pausa parecendo considerar suas próximas palavras- Nós fazemos parte da Guilda Fairy Tail.

A loira, Lucy, levantou a mão esquerda, revelando uma marca rosa em forma de fada, Natsu percebeu que o gigante de gelo tinha a mesma marca em um azul bem escuro quase preto do lado direito do peito, nos outros a marca não estava visível, mas ele tinha certeza que eles a tinham em alguma parte do corpo.

-Natsu!.- ele olhou para o macho de cabelos azuis, Jellal, que havia se afastado da porta, fazendo um gesto esquisito com as mãos, a direita estava com o dedo indicador e o médio esticados formando um "V", enquanto a esquerda estava aberta com pontas levemente curvadas para trás.- Você realmente é um Anjo?

-Jellal?! - Erza estava confusa com a atitude, do rapaz, parecendo reconhecer os gestos de mão.- O que você está fazendo?

\- Prove!!!- Natsu considerou, ignorá lo, afinal não receberia ordens de um mero senhor das estrelas, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde precisaria provar o que estava dizendo, ele sabia que precisaria da ajuda dessas pessoas para se adaptar ao novo mundo.

Natsu focou toda sua atenção para o centro de suas costas, onde suas asas estavam escondidas, com uma dor tremenda começou a libertá las.

Lucy estava prestes a se levantar para tirar satisfações com o amigo, quando ouviu o grunhido de dor, todos no quarto olharam para o homem de cabelo rosa, ele estava com o rosto deformado, uma veia saltava em sua testa, os ombros subindo e descendo com a respiração ofegante, ele gemia baixinho.

-Natsu o que está acon…- Lucy foi interrompida pelo som de algo se rasgando, nas costas de Natsu surgiram duas asas enormes, completamente negras como uma noite sem estrelas, a esquerda estava com várias penas faltando com sangue grudando as que sobraram umas nas outras, mas ela se mantinha erguida, a direita estava ainda pior além das penas faltantes estava quebrada em dois lugares diferentes próximo ao corpo, e na dobra, a asa estava caída, sangue escorrendo pelas dua fraturas.

-Meu Deus.-Lucy cobriu a boca com uma das mão, sem se incomodar com as lágrimas que escorriam livremente de seus olhos, aquela cena era sem dúvidas uma das cenas mais tristes que presenciara.

\- Está feliz agora, Pequeno lorde das estrelas? isso é prova o suficiente para você?- A dor contida naquelas palavras era quase insuportável, apesar de estar falando com Jellal, natsu ficava olhando para sua asa direita, Lucy podia jurar que vira uma lagrima solitaria se forma, mas se tornou vapor antes de escorrer.

Jellal em um momento estava completamente parado sem até mesmo respirar, no outro seu poder pareceu explodir para fora de seu corpo, ondas de energia dourada dominaram o quarto, Gray que ainda estava olhando para as asas, foi pego desprevenido sendo arremessado contra uma das parede.

-Jellal pare com isso!!!- Erza tentou se aproximar do namorado, mas uma nova onda de energia a empurrou com força para trás.

-ERZA.- Lucy tentou se aproximar da amiga, mas também foi impedida pelo poder mágico descontrolado.-Jellal o que você está fazendo, você vai acabar machucando alguém.- Ela viu o que parecia arrependimento quando, o garoto olhou para amada, mas ainda assim o poder dele não se acalmou.

\- Me desculpe, mas eu tenho que acabar com ele.- Aquela era a primeira vez que Lucy via o amigo tão nervoso, todo seu corpo tremia de raiva.- Por todos os lorde que caíram, eu tenho que destruir esse maldito.

-Por que Jellal? O que ele te fez?

-Os anjos destruíram o meu povo Lucy, eles nos caçaram até a beira da extinção.

Lucy ouviu Natsu começar a rir, sentiu a temperatura no quarto aumentar, quando ela olhou para ele, o homem com quem estava conversando havia desaparecido, em seu lugar estava a incarnação de uma chama, um ser que já havia visto inúmeras batalhas, e sairá vitorioso de todas, as asas de Natsu estavam em chamas o poder que emanava dele era gigantesco

-Se você realmente quer fazer isso, pequeno Tirano das estrelas, conte a seus companheiros toda a história.- A ironia de que um ser em chamas, possuía uma voz tão fria era assustadora.- Estou curioso para saber o que eles irão achar, principalmente a princesa do Zodíaco.

-CALADO!!!- Jellal esticou sua mão esquerda, disparando um pequeno meteoro dourado em direção ao anjo, Natsu simplesmente moveu sua asa esquerda para interceptar o feitiço, queimando a magia sem deixar vestígios.

-Se é isso que você quer, Tirano das estrelas, que seja. -As chamas nas asas de Natsu se intensificaram ainda mais, labaredas se acenderam em seus braços, um halo de fogo surgiu sobre sua cabeça. -Espero que esteja preparado, nossa luta possivelmente destruirá toda essa cidade.

-Você acha que eu me importo?

-Talvez não para a cidade, mas e seus amigos? eles serão os primeiros a morrer.

Uma luz dourada tomou todo o quarto, cegando os dois homens, seguida pelo som de uma imensa campainha.


	5. Fairy Tail

Lucy quase caiu quando sentiu seu poder ser drenado, as três chaves de ouro que segurava estavam quentes ao toque, mas o esforço tinha valido a pena, três novos indivíduos haviam aparecido no quarto.

\- O que devemos fazer com eles Princesa?- Lucy olhou para a fonte da voz, um homem de cabelo laranja com orelhas de gato, vestindo uma armadura dourada, ele estava segurando os braços de natsu, que estava completamente encharcado, olhando com raiva para uma sereia.

-Devemos matá los?- O outro que havia aparecido no quarto era um touro humanoide, que também estava de armadura, ele estava sentado em cima de Jellal segurando os braços dele para trás com apenas uma mão, a outra segurava o cabo de um machado de duas lâminas preso às costas.- Esses malditos ousaram colocá la em perigo!

-Não será necessário Taurus, eles só são dois idiotas, mas os mantenha imobilizados- Lucy virou para a sereia que estivera quieta até o momento.- Muito obrigada por ter vindo Aquarius, espero não ter atrapalhado nada com o Scorpion.

-Não atrapalhou.- A expressão da sereia se contorceu em uma careta de desgosto. - Mas da próxima vez que você me invocar para nada, eu vou te afogar.

-Como assim por nada?, minha casa quase virou cinzas.

-É disso que eu estou falando.- Aquarius apontou para, cama intocada, sem uma única parte queimada, onde Natsu estava desmaiado, suas asas pretas espalhadas pelo chão. - Esse idiota não queimou nada, nem mesmo o lençol, ele estava controlando todo aquele poder, você encontrou um baita de um monstro garota tome cuidado com ele.

-Vou tomar, muito obrigado Aquarius- Lucy viu a sereia desaparecer, e um clarão de luz, um segundo depois ela pegou outra chave de sua argola, dessa vez uma de prata, o som da campainha sou, um cachorro todo branco, parecido com um pastor alemão mas três vezes maior surgiu.- Plue, eu preciso que você corra na guilda, e traga a dona Porlyusica aqui- O cachorro disparou pela porta do quarto- Taurus leve o Jellal, a Erza e o Gray para o outro quarto. -O minotauro, jogou os dois homens inconscientes nos ombros,e saiu voltando pouco depois pegando a ruiva.

-O que faremos com ele Lucy?

-Continue segurando ele, Leo, eu vou tentar dar um jeito nessas asas até a Porlyusica chegar.

-Como queira princesa.

Lucy estava sentada em seu sofá. quando ouviu alguém bater na porta, ao abrir deu de cara com a velha Porlyusica, que parecia tão simpática quanto o lado errado de uma das espadas da Erza.

-Do que você precisa garota?

-Eu tenho quatro pacientes para você.

\- Quem são eles?

-Jellal, Erza, Gray, e o Natsu.

-Quem é esse tal de Natsu? Qual é o caso mais sério?

-Você vai ver, ele é o caso mais sério.- Lucy exitou por um momento, decidindo suas próximas palavras- Eu preciso que você mantenha tudo o que você vê, em segredo.

-O que está acontecendo, Garota?

-Eu ainda não sei, mas eu pretendo explicar tudo para o mestre depois.

A curandeira simplesmente acenou, indicando com o queixo que Lucy a guiasse até seu paciente, as duas subiram um andar até os quarto de hóspedes, seguindo direto para o último do corredor.

Ao abrir a porta, Lucy ficou observando a curandeira, para ver sua reação, mas se desapontou quando a mulher mais velha nem ao menos piscou, para o anjo deitado de bruços na cama, com as asas amarradas por lençóis, para evitar que se machucasse ainda mais, a curandeira andou até a cama, sem um momento de excitação, apoio a maleta que carregava no colchão, tirando vários instrumentos diferentes,

-Eu vou precisar de lençóis garota, e um balde de água fervendo.- A curandeira começou a soltar os lençóis da asa, a abrindo no chão, quando percebeu que a loira continuava parada, a mulher a encarou com tanta raiva, que faria até um deus tremer. - AGORA.

Lucy saiu correndo do quarto indo direto para a cozinha, para deixar a água ferver enquanto pegava os lençóis, quando voltou ao quarto a mulher já havia colocado as duas fratura no lugar, suturado os cortes, e limpando um pouco do sangue das penas.

-Aqui está o que você pediu, dona Porlyusica.- Sem uma palavra a velha se levantou, colocando todos os equipamentos que usara dentro do balde com água fervente, ela voltou até a bolsa pegando uma tesoura, as colocou na mão da loira.

-Corte os lençóis em faixas, vamos usá los como bandagem.

-Você não tem nenhuma?

-Claro que tenho, só não o suficiente para todos.

Vendo a expressão azeda da velha curandeira , Lucy decidiu que para o seu próprio bem não faria mais perguntas, ela começou a cortar o pano, enquanto a curandeira dobrava novamente a asa, quando terminou ela desamarrou a outra limpando os cortes.

-Terminei dona Porlyusica.

-Traga as tiras- As dua começaram a amarrar as asas formando um "X" com as tiras, quando terminaram Lucy teve que se esforçar a para conter uma risada, Natsu estava parecendo um passarinho todo amarrado.

-Me leve aos outros.

Ao chegar no quarto, Porlyusica finalmente demonstrou surpresa, ao ver Erza e Gray desacordados em uma cama e Jellal deitado no chão amarrado, sendo guardado por um minotauro de péssimo humor.

-Porque o Jellal está amarrado?

-Taurus insistiu, ele ficou meio descontrolado depois de descobrir que o Natsu e uma anjo, ele que nocauteou a Erza e o Gray.

-Porque?

-Não sei, mas assim que ele acordar eu vou descobri, ou melhor a Erza descobre, ela vai estar uma fera.

-Peça para que ela não o machuque muito, não quero ter mais trabalho.

-Não garanto nada, além da raiva ela vai estar envergonhada de ter sido nocauteada tão fácil.-Lucy olhou para o minotauro que ainda encarava Jellal, como se considerando se sairia em pune se testasse seu machado nele.- Taurus muito obrigada por vir, mas está tudo bem agora você pode voltar para casa

-Se e o que deseja, princesa.

O minotauro se desfez em um clarão de luz, deixando para traz um "mooo" bem estressado.

-Vamos terminar de uma vez.

Enquanto Porlyusica examinava o Jellal, Erza acordou de repente pulando da cama com duas espadas em mãos, olhando para todos os lados em busca de um inimigo, quando percebeu que não havia perigo, ela se sentou na cama em silencio, esperando a curandeira terminar com o azulado, ao receber o positivo, Erza o jogou em cima de um dos ombro como um saco de batatas, indo embora sem ao menos se despedir.

-Tomara que ela não o mate.- A curandeira parecia genuinamente preocupada

-Eu acho que ela não chegaria a tanto, mas acho que não o veremos por um bom tempo.


End file.
